


Ari García: The Adventures of Sorcery

by Apollos_New_Kids



Category: New Kid Army - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter AU, New Kid Army, Will update characters when more of these fucks appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_New_Kids/pseuds/Apollos_New_Kids





	Ari García: The Adventures of Sorcery

"What if I'm not in Gryffindor like you Avey?" 

Ava smiled down at the small nervous child holding her hand. "It'll be fine. We can still see each other." She knew that it wouldn't matter. Ari had always been good at making friends. "Besides, there will always be someone with you." 

"Okay!" The small child swallowed as the family walked into the train station. They watched a familiar wall, seeing as others disappeared into it. The sight always scared the young Muggle-born. After all, what if it didn't work? What if another person saw them running into the wall?

"Ari...It's gonna be okay. Promise." Ava smiled softly at her adoptive sibling and kissed their forehead. "You're going to have a lot of fun in whatever house you land in."

Ari nodded and let go of her hand to hug their cat, the small black cat nuzzling into them to calm their nerves. 

Ava smiled and placed her hand on the cage that was holding her barn owl Echo. She felt the familiar nerves building up inside her. She was going back for her third year at Hogwarts. 

"Come on you two! You'll be late!" The two children blinked and looked up and watched as their parents went through the wall. 

"Ava I'm nervous..."

"You'll do fine. I'll follow you." 

Ari nodded and closed their eyes, running towards the wall, stumbling through. Ari opened their eyes, looking around at the crowd. Sure they had been on the platform three times, but now they would be joining the crowd onto the train. 

"See Ari? Nothing to worry about." Ava grinned down at them, nodding to some nearby friends. "You're going to have a lot of fun. I promise. I bet you'll make friends on the train!" 

A whistle sounded, causing the small child to jump slightly as they watched other students fill onto the train. 

Ava smiled softly and hugged her parent's goodbye, watching as Ari did the same. "Come on Ar Ar. I'll take you to the first year carriage."

Ari nervously looked back at their parents before holding their sister's hand tightly, allowing her to lead them towards the crowd of younger students. 

"Ava, can't you sit with me?" The small eleven-year-old clung to her robes, their own resting around their thin body. 

"I can't but don't worry. You won't be alone. Besides, you'll have Puddles with you." She smiled softly and kissed the scared child's forehead. "You'll be fine Ari." Her voice lowered softly so only Ari could hear her words. "You have your courage cloak remember?" 

Ari blinked and nodded, determination filling their eyes. They were still scared but knew they could do this. The child closed their eyes, imagining a soft red cloak wrapping around their body. It felt calming. They smiled and took a few deep breaths before opening their eyes again. "Thank you, Avey!" 

"No worries Ar Ar. I'll see you later okay?" She smiled and ruffled the messy blond hair of the child before leaving to go join her friends. 

Ari swallowed nervously, hugging Puddles tightly as they followed other students their age onto the train. After a little bit of searching, the child found an empty area, closing the door softly behind them.

They looked out the window, spotting their proud parents. Mentally hugging the red cloak tighter, they opened the window and started waving goodbye to them.

They sat down as the train started moving. "Well, Puddles...Here we go."

"You're talking to your cat? Really." The snarky words came from a small boy stood at the now open door, looking down at Ari with a blank face. Ari could see behind him that there were two other kids. 

The boy walked in and sat down across from them, the two others staying at the door. 

"U-Umm sorry about our brother...Is an-anyone else sharing this with you?"

"Only Puddles!" 

"So yo-you don't mind us being here?"

"Not at all! The more the merrier!" Ari grinned as the other two walked in, the girl shyly sitting next to them. She smiled softly and looked away.

"My na-name's Kai Easton."

"Mine's Ari García!" They grinned, ignoring the snort coming from the first boy.

The second boy gave a cheeky grin. "I'm James and that sourpuss over there is Jace! We're all triplets!" James grinned and went to wrap his arm around Jace's shoulders, only to get it roughly slapped away.

"I have an older sister! It's Ava's third year and she's in Gryffindor!" 

"You mean that girl with the owl. The weird looking one?" Jace made a face, smirking at the small hint of sadness that filled the mismatched eyes that were looking back. 

"Ava isn't weird!" 

"Yeah, Jace! Ava seems cool!" 

"Mo-Mother told you not to ma-make fun of others!" 

"Oh shut up you two!" Jace's words came out in a snarl. He didn't even seem phased when Kai shrunk back slightly. 

Ari felt their cloak wrapped around them and smiled softly. "It's okay. Once you meet her, I'm sure you'll love her."

"Fat chance! Why would I want to know a weirdo like that?"

"Just ignore him, Ari!" James grinned at the other child, deciding to ignore their moody brother. "He's just a meanie." 

Kai nodded nervously. She prefered James to Jace but didn't like saying it out loud. It would cause Jace to lash out. The three children kept talking, Jace falling silent. 

Their conversation was cut off by a knock at the door before it opened. Even Jace's eyes widened at the sight of the trolley filled with sweets. Instantly, all the children reached for their money before the old lady held up a hand. 

"There's no need to pay. Ava said she'd cover the cost."

Ari blinked. "Avey said that?"

"Yup! She said she was planning to do it ever since she found out she was a witch. She says she wants to make you and your friends comfortable. She said to take whatever you want"

"I'm still going to put some money in!" 

The lady chuckled. "You're just as sweet as your sister says." She smiled and tried to deny the money until she gave up and took it. 

"We'll pay as, well! It's not fair for her to pay!" 

Jace grimaced. "I'm not paying if someone else has already paid for me." He stuck up his nose before standing up to grab some food. 

"Well, we'll p-pay for our bro-brother..." Kai frowned at her older brother's attitude but knew that he'd only get mad if she pointed it out. She didn't like when he got mad. 

Soon enough, all the children had food and drinks, the cart being moved along. 

James started reading his card from one of his chocolate frogs, trading his duplicates with his sister and new friend, Jace just watching with an unamused look.

Kai smiled softly and nudged Ari softly, speaking softly. "I really li-like your eyes...They're real-really pretty!"

Ari smiled. "Thanks, Kai! I used to wear contacts to make it seem like I only had brown eyes but I decided I like my natural eyes better!" 

"Well, your natural eyes are stupid! If I was you, I'd start wearing contacts again, or better yet, blind yourself so they're all cloudy so no one has to see the disgusting sight! It's not a proper look for a wizard! It's for muggles and muggles are pathetic."

"Ja-Jace! That's a horrible thi-thing to say!"

"Yeah man! What's your problem? Ari's eyes are awesome!"

Ari shrugged. "It's okay...When I went to a muggle school, some of the kids made fun of me for them. Not everyone likes them but I like them and that's all that matters! Mum and Dad were worried that wizards and witches would make fun of me for them." 

"You come from a muggle family."

"Yeah? What's wrong with that?"

"I should have known that you were a pathetic mudblood! You should have never gotten your Hogwarts letter!"

Ari's heart stopped. They knew that there was always a chance something like this could happen but they didn't expect it to happen. 

A fist flew out and a crack filled the air along with a yelp. James stood above his brother, blood dripping from his fist as he glared down at his hurt brother. He didn't even hear Kai's startled cry. All he cared about was punishing his brother. 

"What the hell James? I am only telling the truth! Hogwarts should only be for purebloods like us! Not mudbloods like...That." He screwed up his face and pointed at the cowering Ari. Jace ignored the fact that he was crying in pain from being punched. 

All his words got him were a rough kick from his angry brother. "SHUT UP! ARI IS AWESOME! YOU'RE THE PATHETIC ONE HERE JACE!" Not caring about the consequences, he grabbed Jace and just threw him out of the carriage. 

"JAMES WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR? WE'RE PUREBLOODS! WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO SHARE A SCHOOL WITH MUDBLOODS, LET ALONE A TRAIN CARRIAGE WITH ONE!" The young pureblood stood up, rage mixing with the pain, tears and blood on his face. The screaming caused the train to go quiet as other students looked down. 

Ari swallowed and rubbed Kai's shoulder. She had started crying at the sight of her brothers fighting with Jace insulting her new friend. She had already been scared about going to Hogwarts and this just made it worse. 

Ari hugged her tightly before they stood up and shook James' shoulder gently. "Hey, Jamie... It's no-not worth it...Just for-forget it." 

James growled and slammed the door in his brother's face before walking over to his sister. "Hey Kai...It's okay. Jace was just being a dick again." He rubbed the crying girl's arms with a soft smile.

Ari's cat walked over to the crying girl, licking away her tears, causing her to giggle. The three easily ignored the other boy being led off by some of the adults on the train. "I'm so-sorry about my brot-brother Ari..."

"It's okay Kai! Sometimes people act like that." Ari smiled slightly. They didn't see Jace as the brother of James and Kai. They were nice and he wasn't. 

"Still...Our brother is an utter turd. He throws our family's purity around and it's annoying. I've wanted to punch him for ages. I wish he was sent to a different school. He's going to ruin our chances of being seen as normal students." James shook his head. 

Ari giggled slightly. "No, he won't! Everyone will see how amazing you two are! No one will avoid you just because of Jace! I certainly won't!" 

Before anyone could reply, the three heard quick footsteps coming down the hall, a worried girl opening the door. "I heard what happened."

"I'm okay Ava! Jace was taken somewhere else. James threw him out." 

"Okay..." Ava shook her head. "No one hurt you right?" 

"Nope! Words can't hurt me!" 

"Okay." The girl smiled softly and held out her hand to the nervous children. "I'm Ava, Ari's sister!"

"James."

"Ka-Kai." Kai swallowed. "We're so-sorry that our brother insulted your fa-family and Ari..."

"Hey. As long as you two aren't like him, it's fine." Ava smiled slightly. If Ari was fine with these two, she was fine with them. She ruffled the hair belonging to the three children, petting the familiar black cat before looking out the window. "Oh! We're nearly there! I'll see you three at the feast!" 

Ari blushed at the feeling of lips on their forehead before they waved goodbye to the retreating girl. 

"You-Your sister's really nice."

Ari giggled. "Thanks! She's been sneaking books home so I could get a small headstart on my classes! We had to hide them in case any of our muggle friends saw!" 

"Wow...She sounds awesome! We never needed to hide our things. What's the muggle world like? We've never been there." 

Ari grinned as they started to explain their world to the two purebloods. However, it was cut short as the train stopped, all the first years being shuffled off. 

The three followed the other students lead and ignored the angry looking Jace who was standing between two teachers. Instead, they stared out at the lake, watching the boats bob up and down on the dark water. 

"This is sa-safe right?" Kai looked over nervously at Ari, relaxing slightly at their cheerful grin. 

"Yup! Ava said they're safe!" 

"YOUR SISTER IS A STUPID MUDBLOOD! JUST LIKE YOU! I HOPE YOU FALL OUT AND DROWN YOU MULTI COLORED EYE FREAK!" 

James growled and spun around, ready to launch himself at his brother again, only to be stopped by Ari. "Hey, it's okay James." 

Ari looked over at the angry boy and shrugged. "You think what you want Jace. I don't really care what you say about my family because I know that they're amazing and you can't change my mind. I may be muggle born but I'm still magical! Just like you! Also, my eyes may be different colours but that doesn't matter!"

The other students stared at Ari in amazement. They had expected Ari to react differently to the insults but instead, they just spoke calmly before holding hands with James and Kai, walking the two to the boats. "Ready to take a boat ride guys?" 

Silently, Ari got into the boat, grinning and holding their hand. The other two got into the boat and all three sat down, staring up at the looming castle in the distance. 

"I-I'm nervous..." Kai whimpered softly, moving further away from the edge of the boat, the other two first-years hugging her. 

"So are we! But look at it this way. We've finally got into Hogwarts! We're going to be witches and wizards! Well better ones than we are right now." James grinned at his sister and friend. 

Ari nodded. "Yeah! We're going to learn at Hogwarts! We're minutes away from being sorted into our houses and even if we're not in the same houses, we'll be in the same classes!" 

Soon enough, the boatfuls of nervous children reached the shore. Like before, everyone ignored Jace who yet again was stood between the two teachers. 

Ari hummed as the group started following the teachers up to the castle. The small child squeezed the hands of their new friends. "We'll all be fine!" 

"Yeah! We'll survive Hogwarts!" James let out a joyous laugh, the sound being picked up by other children. It helped to relieve everyone's nerves as they entered the castle. 

"Woh...It's so bi-big!" Kai looked around nervously, clinging to the others before being forced to let go as the group were forced into a line. Instead, she held her hand out in front and behind, James and Ari holding the closest hands offered to them. 

Both squeezed the hand and smiled, following the line into the great hall. It was nervewracking to see the countless students staring at the stage, waiting to see who would be added to their family. 

Like Ava had said, Ari looked over and spotted her. The first-year smiled and wrapped their courage cloak around them. Even if they weren't to be sorted into Gryffindor, they'd be fine. 

"James Easton!" 

"Here I go..." With a deep breath, James nervously walked up to the stage, taking his seat under the hat. A few seconds later, a cry filled the air. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table erupted in applause as the boy hopped down, quickly going over to hug Kai and Ari before he ran down to his table. 

"Kai Easton!"

Ari smiled and gently nudged their new friend towards the sorting hat, watching the scared girl up to be sorted into a house. 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Kai quickly ran over and hugged Ari before she left to go join the Hufflepuff table before she looked up to the stage, locking eyes with Ari.

"Jace Easton!"

All the first years moved back, watching the boy move forward. Those who weren't quick enough were shoved roughly out of his way. 

Ari helped the ones closest to him up, ignoring the glare sent his way. Ari was more concerned with the other kids. 

The hat had barely been placed down on his head before the cry came out. "SLYTHERIN!" The table didn't even clap as the boy came down. Jace growled and glared at them. 

"WELL? YOU SHOULD BE PLEASED TO HAVE A PURE BLOODED WIZARD IN YOUR HOUSE!" The first-year stomped his foot before storming over, the other Slytherins silently shuffling over. All the other first-year Slytherins moved away. News had spread quickly on the train and none of them wanted to talk to him.

Students came and went before a familiar name was called. Ari took a deep breath as they walked up to the stage. It was as if time had frozen. 

_Another García huh? You and your sister are both kind souls. I can see you fitting in any house but your loyalty stands out the most, because of that, I deem that you shall enter_ "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Ari grinned and jumped up watching as a Gryffindor girl nodded and grinned. Grinning back, Ari looked over to their new family and ran over to them, hugging Kai tightly with a happy laugh before they sat down.


End file.
